


Love

by Charlotte_Lancer



Series: Random Word Generator Drabbles [3]
Category: The Grand Tour (TV) RPF, Top Gear (UK) RPF
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-27 00:54:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20751641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlotte_Lancer/pseuds/Charlotte_Lancer





	Love

When Jeremy gets to his desk, he finds that there's a single candy heart resting on his closed laptop.

_ Love U _ , say the yellow letters etched into the chalky pink candy.

He smiles, and moves it to the side. He has no idea where Richard has found candy hearts at this time of the year, but Jeremy makes a mental note to track one down himself, set on returning the favour.

Before he starts his work, he takes out his phone, and sends a quick text to Richard.

_ Love you, too _ , it says.

He doesn't stop smiling the entire day.


End file.
